The present invention relates in general to air filtering and pertains, more particularly, to a filter for filtering air directed to the carburetor of an internal combustion engine. The filter of this invention is an improvement over the conventional toroidal-shaped automotive air filter.
With the conventional filter it is generally necessary to provide replacement thereof after a limited period of use. For example, it is common to replace the air filter with a new filter about every ten thousand miles of driving. These conventional filters are constructed using a type of synthetic fiber that is not easily cleaned and that furthermore provides some impairment to the filtering particularly under damp or wet conditions where the pores of the filter become restricted. Also, the conventional filter is not totally effective in capturing small dust particles which may be permitted to enter the carburetor. Another drawback associated with the conventional filter is that the flow rate through the filter is generally not uniform with a greater flow being experienced into the carburetor throat adjacent the air inlet. Uniformity of flow is significant especially with regard to providing increased gas mileage. Existing filters also have a drawback especially after a period of usage, of a decreasing flow rate which degrades the gas mileage of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved automotive air filter that is adapted to increase the automobile mileage. With the filter of this invention it has been found that a 3-4 mile per gallon increase is possible on a tuned vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved air filter that is constructed to provide a more uniform flow of air all about the filter to thus provide uniform air flow into the throat of the carburetor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an air filter that is adapted for the attraction of dust particles even of small size to thereby substantially reduce any dirt or the like and prevent its entry into the carburetor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a filter that may be readily cleaned by the operator of the vehicle. The filter of this invention is preferably cleaned simply by washing in a warm soap solution at periodic driving intervals.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved automotive filter that is adapted for uniform operation regardless of environmental conditions. The filter of this invention is characterized by substantially no impairment of the filtering function even in damp or wet environments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automotive filter that need not be replaced but that can be cleaned and that, furthermore, has replaceable cartridge filter sections that can be replaced rather than replacing the entire filter. The basic filter construction of this invention is adapted to be used for the life of the vehicle.